Reth
Reth was one of the Kig-Yar rebels who settled on the Rubble with human refugees. He was the leader of the Kig-Yar forces at the Rubble, and bred an army of Unggoy on the surface of a planet in the same system, Metisette. Description When the ship he had been serving on happened upon the Rubble, Reth received a communication from Peter Bonifacio to engage in trade.Halo: The Cole Protocol, Page 222 Keeping this a secret from his Shipmistress, Reth took the recording to High Charity, where he presented it to the High Prophet of Truth. Realizing they could use this to map the human population, Truth authorized Reth to begin trading Covenant weapons with the humans, promising that the Kig-Yar could keep the Rubble, which would be ideal for Kig-Yar nests.Halo: The Cole Protocol, Page 236 Reth then returned and offered to trade weapons modified for humans in exchange for slipspace drives. Bonifacio then began selling the weapons to Insurrectionists back in the Inner colonies, which allowed the Covenant to track them. As part of his plan for gaining control of the Rubble, Reth began bringing Unggoy to Metisette, which had methane in the atmosphere, and bred an army in a place called the Redoubt.Halo: The Cole Protocol, Page 197 The Redoubt was a Unggoy paradise with piece meal construction around a liquid methane waterfall. The institution of the Cole Protocol made taking such weapons back to the Colonies a capital offense, which hindered their use, but Reth soon began conspiring with Bonifacio to gain the stellar coordinates for Earth. However, some of the modified weapons made their way back to Kig-Yar black markets in High Charity, and gained the attention of the High Prophet of Regret. Unaware of Truth's role in their creation, Regret dispatched Thel Vadamee to hunt down those responsible.Halo: The Cole Protocol, Page 146 'Vadamee's ship, the Retribution's Thunder, was attacked by the Kig-Yar ship, A Psalm Every Day, when the Jiralhanae onboard overthrew the Kig-Yar shipmistress, they suddenly attacked with boarding craft, and the ship left through a slipstream vortex. Thel scuttled the ship, when Jackal forces were on board, and he and four of his bridge crew survived the explosion. They were captured by the Kig-Yar, and managed to escape. When Reth was believed to be a rebel, 'Vadamee, Zhar, Saal, and Veer kidnapped him from The Redoubt for information.Halo: The Cole Protocol, Pages 214-217 Saal then tortured him, refusing to believe that he was following the orders of the Hierarchs since they were under conflicting orders.Halo: The Cole Protocol, Page 227 Reth escaped imprisonment by fooling his Unggoy guards into releasing him. Knowing that the Jiralhanae would return to High Charity soon, Reth decided to begin the invasion to show that he was a loyal follower.Halo: The Cole Protocol, Page 236 Unfortunately, the Spartan-II Gray Team was in the Rubble, and stole the data from Bonifacio, and Lieutenant Jacob Keyes used the asteroids of the Rubble to destroy the Redoubt. Reth was killed while trying to escape as the Rubble crashed into the Redoubt on Metisette.Halo: The Cole Protocol, Page 328 Trivia *Given his high status, Reth may have been a Jackal Zealot, making him the second known Jackal Zealot (the other being the Zhar), though it's not specifically noted in the book. If this is true, Reth would be the first recorded Fleet Master as he was in command of multiple ships. Zhar was only a Field Master as he was below a Shipmistress.However during Halo:Cole Protocol it states he is actually a Supreme commander which means (if similar to the Sangheli rank) he has many,many ships under his command. Which makes sense due to the fact that during the Invasion of the Rubble he had hundreds of thousands of Unggoy load into transport ships and because of the small stature of Jackal ships. *Reth's hoard consisted of dozens of pieces of art from all over the Covenant, the most prized possession being a Sangheili practice helmet.Halo: The Cole Protocol, page 295 List of Appearances *''Halo: The Cole Protocol'' Sources Category:Deceased characters Category:Human-Covenant war Category:Covenant Category:Kig-Yar